El legado de Itachi
by Sanzano
Summary: Sasuke sólo tiene dos cosas en mente: matar a Itachi y revivir a su clan. Después de que logra su venganza con Itachi se da cuenta de su grave error, sobre todo cuando descubre que el primero ya había comenzado lo segundo. Semi AU a partir del 404 manga.


_**Hola.**_

_**Perdonen las aburridas notas de autor, pero me encanta escribirlas y leerlas.**_

_**Este fic lo estoy haciendo en conjunto con una amiga, hitomiko-chan. Viene de una idea extraña que se me ocurrió y decidí hacerla fanfic. Prácticamente es un semi AU desde el capítulo 404 aproximadamente (que es más o menos cuando Madara recluta a Sasuke y compañía).**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ni a mí ni a hitomiko-chan nos pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes.**_

* * *

La carta

El silencio se hacía presente en toda la habitación. Las paredes rocosas daban un aspecto más áspero y frío al lugar, pero aquello no parecía incomodar al joven que se mantenía quieto, en el centro de la habitación, sin decir ninguna palabra ante la expectativa de sus acompañantes.

"Akatsuki se ocupará del Kyuubi, Taka del bijuu de ocho colas"

Eran las palabras recientes de Madara que aún retumbaban en la mente de Sasuke, su nueva misión como integrantes recién formados de Akatsuki.

En la paz y el silencio después de la conversación acelerada que acababa de tener, Sasuke trataba de pensar más claramente. Decir que sabía lo que hacía no era del todo cierto, apenas acababa de comprender qué clase de persona era realmente Itachi y toda la idea que tenía hasta el momento de él se acababa de esfumar. Uno de sus mayores objetivos en la vida se había evaporado repentinamente, y sólo había dejado un amargo y frío trago en su lugar.

Itachi había resultado no ser lo que él había estado creyendo y cosechando desde su más tierna infancia desde el incidente Uchiha. Y ahora su recuerdo, en vez de ira, sólo le dejaba un vacío que desesperadamente trataba de llenar con sentimientos de venganza para aquellos que habían hecho miserable la vida de su hermano. Era algo que él no podía evitar, la venganza era el único sentimiento que él tenía para no hundirse en el vacío de su alma, para mantenerse cuerdo y así seguir.

—Sasuke, ¿en serio vamos a ir por ese Hachibi?-dijo entonces una voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Suigetsu se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes, mirándolo impaciente y quizás también, preocupadamente.

Karin también se encontraba ahí con la misma expresión, parecía preparada a reclamarle al que recién había hablado, como siempre solía hacer cuando a éste se le ocurría decir alguna de sus estupideces; pero en vez de eso se quedó callada, parecía igual de ansiosa por conocer su respuesta.

El último que quedaba en la habitación era Juugo. Siempre sereno y calmado, recargado con la cabeza gacha, pero Sasuke podía adivinar que le interesaba tanto como a sus compañeros lo que fuera a decir.

Esperó un momento más antes de dar su respuesta.

—Taka no se echa nunca para atrás.

Suigetsu sonrió, era algo que realmente ya se esperaba. El resto pareció pensar de la misma forma y no lo cuestionaron más, a pesar de que aún podía ver cierta duda en sus ojos.

—Ahora, déjenme solo un momento —habló de nuevo Sasuke. Sus acompañantes parecieron sorprendidos de su petición, pero después de un momento accedieron y pronto salieron de la habitación.

En ese momento entró Kisame.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto sabías que estaba afuera?- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Desde que llegaste.

Kisame sólo volvió a sonreír. El pequeño Uchiha era demasiado arrogante, sería interesante un día comparar su fuerza con la de su hermano.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —dijo entonces el Uchiha, igual de serio que siempre. Kisame pudo notar en su voz también un tono de resignación y molestia, como si lamentara en verdad no poder evitar aquella conversación que poco o nada le interesaba.

—Sobre Itachi —contestó él, esperando una reacción del Uchiha que nunca llegó.

—Ya me lo suponía, pero descuida, Madara ya me contó todo —dijo y se dispuso a acabar esa conversación sin sentido, pero Kisame lo detuvo.

—No lo creo, seguramente no te contó sobre esto —le respondió entregándole un pequeño sobre que traía guardado en su capa. En la parte de enfrente, en tinta negra, venía escrito el nombre de «Uchiha Sasuke» de manera rápida.

Por un momento Sasuke creyó que era una carta de Itachi para él, pero pronto cambió de idea al ver la letra. Era una caligrafía que nunca había visto.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó entonces.

Kisame no respondió, parecía demasiado divertido midiendo sus reacciones como para responder esas nimiedades. Sasuke entonces decidió ignorarlo también y volvió a prestar su atención al sobre que sostenía en sus manos.

Lo inspeccionó un momento más, esperando a que quizás contuviera algo más, como un sello explosivo o quizás una trampa, pero después de inspeccionarlo con el sharingan no encontró nada. Parecía un sobre de papel común y corriente.

Al reverso no había absolutamente nada que delatara su procedencia. Era un sobre completamente en blanco a excepción de las letras con su nombre.

Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a abrirlo y sacó la hoja de papel con la misma caligrafía apresurada que el adverso del sobre.

Su expresión no cambió en lo absoluto una vez que terminó de leer, pero esta vez se debía a que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la información que acababa de recibir, le parecía algo increíble e inverosímil como para ser tomado en serio.

Volteó a ver a Kisame exigiendo una explicación, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

— Yo sólo soy el mensajero, de ti depende si crees o no —fue lo único que le dijo, y por su expresión parecía divertido verlo en esa situación tan comprometida. Momentos después se aproximó a la puerta para ya marcharse, aquello ya no era más asunto suyo—, pero ella te estará esperando –comentó antes de desparecer por la puerta.

Sasuke se quedó un momento más con la hoja de papel en mano, meditando lo que acababa de leer. Muchas preguntas rondaban por su mente. Por una parte lo que decía la carta le parecía absurdo, una completa estupidez. Pero por la otra no era del todo imposible, y si fuera cierto… tendría que verlo por sus propios ojos.

Se levantó pesadamente de su silla, sí, lo mejor era ir personalmente a corroborarlo. El lugar no parecía muy lejano y si lo que decía era cierto, no había tiempo que perder, iría justo en ese momento.

De ser una trampa, no le preocupaba en absoluto. Solo tendría que hacerse cargo de aquel imbécil que trataba de engañarlo con una excusa tan idiota como ésa.

Salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia donde lo esperaba el resto de Taka. Pasó de largo a Suigetsu y a Juugo hasta llegar en donde estaba Karin, lo que hizo que ésta se sonrojara y se pusiera de una manera sugerente hacia él, pero él lo ignoró.

—Karin, necesito que me digas en dónde está Madara en este momento.

Karin lo miró un momento más antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse, dispuesta complacer a Sasuke.

—No muy lejos de aquí, está con otras seis, siete personas más o menos…

— ¿Y Zetsu?

—Tampoco está cerca.

—Perfecto, bien Taka, nos vamos.

Los tres miembros se sorprendieron al oír esto.

— ¿Ya tan pronto vamos por el Hachibi? —preguntó Suigetsu, pero Sasuke sólo le respondió un no.

—Aún hay otro asunto pendiente antes que ése —dijo mientras arrugaba la carta que aún traía en las manos.

El paisaje poco a poco había adquirido un mayor verdor. Los árboles cada vez crecían más juntos dificultando el paso para aquellos que no supieran andar en bosques, pero para Taka aquel no era ningún problema, por lo que avanzaban a un buen ritmo.

Tres de los cuatro miembros de ese escuadrón aún no estaban seguros de qué iban a hacer o a dónde se dirigían, sólo esperaban la indicaciones del cuarto miembro para que se detuvieran.

Cuando al fin éste lo hizo se encontraron en un pequeño claro que terminaba en una formación rocosa, dónde se podía ver un cueva que salía entre una de sus paredes. La entrada al claro, aunque parecía sencilla, no lo era, se encontraba bien escondida y probablemente si no supieras que buscabas o no fueras de aquel lugar, no sería fácil hallarla.

— ¿Es aquí Sasuke? —preguntó Suigetsu un poco confundido cuando llegaron, pero Sasuke no respondió y sólo se adelantó hasta entrar en la cueva.

—Espérenme aquí y vigilen que no llegue nadie —dijo antes de entrar, dejando a sus tres acompañantes solos.

Mientras avanzaba podía escuchar el eco de sus pisadas, el pasadizo se hacía cada vez más extenso conforme se adentraba, y pronto quedó en una total oscuridad.

Sin embargo, mientras continuaba, pudo ver que de nuevo había luz, pero no era luz natural, no era como si hubiera llegado al otro extremo de la cueva. Más bien era la luz de una linterna, y al lado de ésta se encontraba una figura difusa.

Sasuke se acercó cautelosamente y poco a poco pudo deslumbrar que ésta no era más que la figura de una mujer joven, aunque de aspecto débil y desnutrido, que llevaba algo en brazos.

—Sasuke Uchiha, ¿cierto?—dijo la mujer mientras continuaba sosteniendo con fuerzas aquello que se negaba a soltar de sus brazos. No se podía apreciar bien lo que era, pues estaba en vuelto en unas cobijas, pero Sasuke adivinó de qué se trataba por la carta, aunque aquello le seguía pareciendo demasiado irreal.

— ¿Tú eres aquella mujer que me envió la carta?—la cuestionó aún sin apartar su vista del paquete que llevaba esta.

—Sí.

— ¿Entonces él es…?

—Así es— dijo ella, y destapó lentamente lo que llevaba en brazos. Entre las cobijas, poco a poco se fue asomando el terso rostro de un bebé profundamente dormido de apenas unos meses de nacido —. Él es el hijo de Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**_Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¿por qué no dejar un review?_**

**_Y descuiden, aquella mujer no va atener mucha relevancia ni va a ser Mary Sue ni nada. Sólo es un personaje que necesito cumpla un papel (que vamos, no se puede reconstruir a un clan con un solo gameto xD). _**

**_Por cierto, quiero invitar a todos y todas aquellas que tuvieron la paciencia de llegar hasta aquí a un concurso que estoy llevando acabo en la parte de foros de esta página. Es un concurso sobre originalidad, en el que cada cierto tiempo se pone un tema y los participantes deben de hacer un fic acerca de ése. El fic más original gana .En mi perfil puede ver más de eso. ¿Por qué no al menos echan un vistazo?_**

**_Saludos ;)_**


End file.
